1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes a lower substrate for providing a display area and a non-display area, and an encapsulation substrate disposed for encapsulation so as to face the lower substrate and bonded to the lower substrate by a bonding member. The bonding member is disposed so as to surround the display area. The bonding member may define an inner portion including the display area and an outer portion including the non-display area.
When the organic light emitting display apparatus is manufactured, cracks may occur in a bonding portion formed by the bonding member. A problem is caused if cracks occur in a bonding portion which is disposed adjacent to the outer portion. Moisture may penetrate through the cracks of the bonding portion in a cleaning process of the organic light emitting display apparatus, and thus moisture penetration is observed with bare eyes. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display apparatus having cracks may be regarded as a defective apparatus.